Hatred's Resolve
by Dancing Inks
Summary: Suffering from the words and actions of those aroun im, Naruto turns to the one who has always been there; one who cannot flee, and devotes himself to his Master's service. Can he find humam companionship from either Ino or Anko? Or Hatred's Resolve rule?
1. Chapter 1

Yo! So I had once been a part of FanFiction, but left for a while. Well, I happened to be sitting down and wondering what the hell I could do to pass the time, and I recalled some stories I had been reading. And so it has come that I have returned, under a new alias or pen name, and here is the first story that I shall spew forth. Gunna be honest, no idea where I'm going with this one, but I may get ideas as I go. Standard disclaimer, I don't own it. Enjoy this new story, Hatred

A brisk wind rushed through the deserted streets of the village, rustling the leaves in the trees and rattling against shutters and loosely closed trash bins. Dark heavy clouds slid across the moon, casting everything into greater shadow. Shadows lunged from their hiding places, racing across the streets to grapple with one another.

The wind howled outside, rushing through the broken boards of the shutters, but Naruto paid them no mind. His apartment was in shambles. The small couch was busted, springs collapsed and tossed on its side against the door. The floor was bare, save for the remains of a small rug and a torn blanket. Naruto looked around his ruined home, and grinned.

Pulling the small blanket closer to ward again the chill air, he walked to the bedroom, where his bed frame was tossed to the side and his mattress lay upon the floor in the corner furthest from the window. A heap of clothes surrounded it, in all appearances a den or nest. He moved to the closet door, checking inside. Nothing. He smiled and turned back to his bed.

He sat upon the mattress, once again pulling the blanket around his shoulders. A small section of the wall was covered with a black curtain. Pushing it aside revealed a carved out section of the wall, from the floor about a 50 centimeters high, 50 centimeters deep, and about a meter wide. Within was a dozens of candles of various lengths and upon a small hand carved dais, sat a wax carving of an eye, dyed red, and looking malevolent.

He bowed to the small shrine, and whispered, "Master, will you watch over my rest?" The room darkened even further and the wax eye seemed to glow as if lit from within. The candles flickered to life, and Naruto sat up and smiled. "Thanks you Master."

He rummaged around under his mattress and pulled out a long thin dirk. He rolled back his sleeve and rested the cool metal against his flesh. He tilted his head back and listened to the wind and the darkness straining to hear the words he prayed would come. Softly, yet containing a great power and a dark rumble the worlds came.

**"You will become strong." **It started softly and gained strength as it went, the candles flared up with every word, changing to the colour of blood.

"I will become strong." Naruto whispered.

**"You will no longer suffer."**

"I will no longer suffer." He began to slide the cool metal into his flesh, slowing pulling the dirk from his wrist up his inner arm, watching his blood flow freely and collect in his cupped hand.

**"You will become that which they believe you are; and you shall rule where I had fallen."**

"I will become their fears and masters, and through me, you shall rule again."

**"I will watch over you my loyal apprentice; I will give you the power to carry out your will and through you, my own.**

"I thank you master, for your power, your guidance, and my life." Violently, he slashed up again, and lifted his arm over the glowing eye and let his blood drip onto it. The eye flashed once, and then the candles went out, and a light burning was felt along the slash as his flesh closed up, leaving no trace of the potentially fatal wound he caused.

Satisfied, Naruto curled up into a ball, the dirk tightly clenched in one small fist, and the ragged blanked tightly drawn about his small figure. The wax eye glowed through out the night, watching; plotting.

**"You shall take up my name, and my mantle, and the world shall once again know to fear; to fear you, and through you, me. Rest well boy, I will watch where those who should will not."**

Naruto woke up, and yawned. He turned to the shrine and bowed. The eye still glowed faintly, which meant that Master was pleased with him. He smiled and pulled the curtain across the cubby hiding it from view.

"Master." He bowed again and rose, dumping the blanket on the mattress, and dropping his clothes on the mound surrounding the mattress. He hurried into the bathroom, and pulled the door closed. It never stayed closed, something was wrong with the door knob and it would eventually swing open slowly, but it managed to keep some heat in. He turned on the water, and waited while the pipes rattled and hissed. The water rushed out, like ice water from a distant mountain peak. He stuck his hand in the water flow and shuddered. He waited but a few moments, and when the temperature didn't change, he swallowed, and stepped into the frigid water.

He washed quickly, standing out of the stream of water, only moving into in order to rinse the soap from his tangled locks and body. He grabbed the towel he left hanging out of the sink, and began to dry his body, letting his hair air dry. He was pressed for time this morning. Quickly he pulled on dark green pants, and a black shirt. He grabbed the cloak Anko had given to him for his last birthday.

He pulled the cowl down low, hiding a good portion of his face unless some looked directly into his face. He placed the dirk into his belt, and the pouch of shuriken and kunai he attached to his leg, close to his hand. He walked back to his bedroom, pulling the curtains out of the way and kneeling before the shrine.

"Master, please guide me to success today, and let those who would be me harm learn to keep their distance fear us." The eye flashed once, and its inner glow vanished. Naruto felt a surge of energy. "Thank you Master." He bowed once more, covered the shrine, and after pulling the couch out of the way, left to head to his first day of the new year at the academy.

"This time, I shall succeed, for Master will guide me!" He locked the door and rushed off, cloak billowing out behind him.

Naruto sat listening to Iruka drone on about the histories of the various nations and villages. But he was only partially listening, for he was also listening to his Master's whispered words of encouragement, and how to improve his speed. He knew his strengths under his Master's tutelage would allow him to over come many opponents, but he knew that his weaknesses could be exploited unless he made his strengths so unbelievable that no one had the chance to exploit those weaknesses. He smiled to himself as his Master finished his own lesson.

"That is all for today, remember to train this afternoon, and study the histories; there will be an exam tomorrow. Rest well, we will begin the review for the final, and from there you can make changes to make sure you make Genin." Iruka then sat in his chair, dismissing the children. He watched them file out past him, chattering and energetic. The few exceptions being Shikamaru, who yawned and trudged out the door, Sasuke, who tried not to reveal anything, and both Shino and Naruto walked calmly out.

_He sure did change this past year and half. Perhaps he'll make it this year._

Out side, Naruto pulled his cowl low, and began to walk towards the market district of the village. Perhaps he'd find Anko, and she'd show him something neat. Taking back routes, Naruto moved swiftly through the shadows; gliding along, when a boy stepped in front of the alley's exit.

He knew the boy; he had graduated last year, when he had failed. He felt his anger rise; this was a boy who had tormented him.

"Heya Naru-tard, still at the academy?" he chuckled to himself. Naruto turned around and headed back the way he came, to find the boy teammates blocking his retreat. He growled and swung about, his cloak flaring out then settling as he crouched.

"Leave me alone." His tone was cold, and the Genin started badly, this was not a tone Naruto, the Naruto they had tormented had ever used. They shook it off and the boy stepped closer.

"Watcha gunna do about it huh?" he places his hand on his hips. "You're a failure; a waste of space and a sore on the eyes of the people. Your parents must have been retarded and incapable of-"

Lightning fast, Naruto had lunged, his dirk coming free and sliding through the boys shoulder, puncturing his lung. Naruto twisted the thin blade, reveling in the warm blood that escaped and the scream of agony that came with it. Swiftly he pulled the blade out and smashed the pommel of the blade into the boy temple, where he crumpled to the ground.

Naruto spun around, and sought the place within where the power to save himself lurked and brought forth a tremendous power, thick, heavy, evil. The killing intent, was crushing, locking the two Genin in place, one fell to her knees and gasped the other wet himself. Knowing he would attract to much attention, Naruto shift the heavy chakra into speed, and raced off before the two could react to his attack.

_**You only need little of my help my apprentice; you have mastered your own hate and anger into a formidable force in itself. Few have suffered as you have, and though it pains you, it shall fuel your own power; it will place you far above others. **_

__"Thank you Master." Naruto whispered as he leaned against a building, catching his breath.

_**Get food. You need to be stronger.**_

__"Yes my Master." He pulled the cowl low, and stepped out of the shadows. He reveled in the feeling of power. He had used the power of his hatred and anger on a few civilians and they no longer refused him service, and though their prices were not fair, it was no longer as bad as it had been a year ago. _They will learn to fear and respect me. _

As he looked at the fresh greens an elderly woman was selling, Naruto was tense and trying to sense anyone who might be trying to find him. He hoped that the old man would wave off any complain from the Genin he had fought. Anger rose, and his vision began to tint red. He didn't do anything, they provoked him!

_**Not now. Focus.**_

__"Yes my Master."

"What?"

"I'll take these. How much?" he asked the confused woman. He handed over the appropriate amount and headed back to his home. Heavy clouds, dark with rain crept along the horizon. "It will storm tonight." He muttered and smiled.

Sarutobi sat at his desk, the paper work finished for now. He carefully packed his pipe and lit it, puffing twice and releasing smoke circles that floated around and then headed out the opened window. He uncovered his crystal ball, and focused it. In it a small cloaked figure carrying a brown bag moved through the shadows, avoiding crowds and often twisting back on his path, but still heading in the general direction of the more run down living quarters.

"Well? Have you thought about what I said last time?"

"Anko." The old man sighed and puffed on his beloved pipe again. "Yes, and if he passes this year, and I believe he will, you may teach him in your craft." He looked up at the young woman. "You're right, his sudden change though somewhat alarming, does lend him to be an excellent candidate for your arts." He smiled, "And perhaps you shall both find a kindred spirit within each other." His face wrinkled in a kindly smile.

"Who cared? I shall make him the great, and through him, My own purpose shall be validated." She spun on her heel and stormed out of the office. There was a flash of light, and a distant rumble.

Sarutobi stood and moved before the window over looking the village. Black thunderheads rolled in and rain began to fall. "Naruto will be able to handle himself from now on, you no longer have to send some from your order to watch over him." He felt the man leave. He sighed, "Foolish ANBU. Probably your lack of attention that the new Naruto is so…unexpected."

Thunder crashed again, spider webs of light crisscrossing the black sky. It was going to be a bad storm; they hadn't had a decent one in such a long time. "And with the destruction of the storm, room for new growth is made. Let us see what changes the coming storms shall bring…" he blew out smoke rings that were obliterated by the winds that began to pick up.

AN: Short first chapter. Hope it is liked. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hokage-sama, this has never been done before! There are far to many potential dangers to the civilians and the Genin themselves!"

"Kurenai-san, I'll expect some better manners from you in the future. However, your concerns have already been thought and there are measures in place to insure the safety of everyone involved." The elderly man's stern gaze softened after Kurenai stepped back chastised. "Though I will admit, I am interested if not apprehensive about the turn out of this situation. As you said this has never been done before, but also, he has been receiving training from Anko-san, ever since his last year at the academy, along with his team training with Kakashi-san."

He pulled out his pipe and packed it well before lighting with a minor Katon Jutsu. "Besides, even with his training and his nature abilities of deception and speed, he is against the most promising Tracking and Counter Incursion Team we have scene in years. I would not worry too much."

Anko scoffed, "Please, let's just watch my minion tear apart her precious children."

"Anko, please don't forget that I had a hand in his training too."

"Stuff it Kakashi! This is a test of the skills I have encouraged in him; if anything from your training arises, it will be minor compared to the hand I've had in this." She leered smugly at the one eyes nin.

"It has begun…" the old man whispered staring into the All Seeing Orb. A small figure crouched upon the roof of a building, looking through a small, high powered scope. The gathered Ninja quieted and gathered around their leader to watch the first mission pitting Konoha's Genin against each other within the village walls.

Naruto sat far away from the target, gathering as much Intel as he could on the situation. Movement of the target, patterns of coverage by the Guardians, and the flow of the crowds outside and within the shop.

"36 hours." He mumbled to himself. "Target sighted; two Guardians visible; Shades and Pale Eyes. Where is The Nose?" he breathed.

**Do not speak aloud my Apprentice.**

"Yes my Master."

Silently he watched, noting the movements of the people. He knew he was at a disadvantage. The Pale Eyes would detect his presence and see through any Henge he did. Not to mention Shades insects would sense his chakra as well. The Nose would know his smell too. And on top of that; they knew it was going to be him that would attack. Not many targets would know who their assassin was to be.

The Nose would be easiest to fool, he realized, but once he was alerted, his strength would ruin him. He stomach grumbled, and he bit into a rice-ball he had ready. He began to formulate a plan, one that would get him past The Nose and Shades; he'd just have to hope that they didn't post watches and that they all stayed up the entire night. He grinned when he saw Ino walk into the store, his plan finalized.

He continued to study the tides of customers and the patterns of the Guardians; though he still couldn't see The Nose. It concerned him, but he was confident that he would be able to get past him without notice. The sky began to darken and the people began to head home. Shades, who had been sitting in the front near a small garden of flowers, walked inside and closed the door behind him.

_Time to move…_He touched the crude seal on his wrist, pulsing chakra into releasing the soft leather kit that contained all the tools he would need. He thanked Anko-sensei for the seal. It was not able to hold much more then his kit, but he was okay with that. Unrolling the weapons and tool "belt" he pulled out a lock pick, just in case, and some lusterless black tape. He wrapped the kit back up, and wrapped his cloak around it, before resealing it away.

His form fitting soft leather clothing allowed him maximum flexibility and was riddles with wide belts that would hold his weapons still and silent; so that if he fell or jumped, all the metal on him would make no noise. He taped the picks to his chest, and drew out his black dirk, sharpened and denied lights the ability to shin off its dull black surfaces.

Lowering himself from the roof, he clung to the shadows and headed off to the Yamanka's home. He looked around, being as quite as he could be, and hiding his chakra as best as he could. He found an unlocked window and eased it open after checking to make sure no one was in the room. He slipped in and looked around crouched under the window.

It was a bedroom, and he thanked his luck that it was Ino's. He snorted at the picture of Sasuke that was on the wall. The room was large, with a bed off to his left and a desk and chair to the right. Past the bed was another door, light coming from under it and the noise of a running shower. She had her own bathroom he realized. There was another door across the room from him. He crept over to it, stealth improved by the thick carpeting. He locked the door and barred it with the desk chair.

He leaned against the wall the bathroom door was on and waited. He looked around the room again as he waited, feeling his anger rise at the wealth Ino and her family had. His entire apartment was barely larger then her room and bathroom. And her thick carpeting would help keep her room well heated in the winter.

Suddenly the sound of running water ceased and he tensed, tightening his grip on the weapon in his hand. The door swung open, and Ino walked into the room humming, but froze. Something was off she realized. The door was bared and the window was open. Quickly she dropped into a crouch, pulling her chakra in and becoming invisible to those searching for chakra signals.

She let her towel drop, allowing for greater mobility, and she moved to the side into the shadow, right in front of Naruto. He was surprised by her reaction; he had expected her to freeze up or panic. But she should have checked the shadows around the door before moving into it. A sharp blow to the side of her head dropped her. He carefully caught her and lifter her up, and walked her over to her bed. He stumbled once.

He placed her on the bed, making as little sound as possible. He pressed his ear to the door and made sure no one was moving around in the house. Satisfied, he picked up her damp towel and hung it up, switching off the bathroom light. Being a person who survived by conserving as much resources as possible, he made sure the water was completely turned off and turned off any unnecessary lights.

Quickly he glided silently across the carpet and bound Ino gently, making sure she couldn't escape of make sounds. Then he unsealed his kit and gently places it on the end of the bed. He moved to the window, slowly pulling it closed, and then turned to Ino's dresser, pulling out a set of her standard garb. He laid it out on the foot of her bed next to his kit. Quickly he stripped and folded his own clothes.

He thanked his malnourishment and androgynous figure; as well as Ino's not-yet developed breasts. Her clothes fit perfectly, and he didn't know whether he should be glad or depressed. Turning to his kit, he activated another crude seal within it and revealed a disguise kit. He felt his Master's approval at the use of disguise over Henge. Naruto glowed.

He tested various contacts, turning his cerulean eyes to a shade slightly darker than Ino's, but it was the best he could do. Next, he pulled out great lengths of various coloured hair and silently cheered when he matched one to Ino's light blond locks. He measured out the appropriate length and tied the high pony tail she favored. Setting the wig upon his head, he glued it in place, a grimace across his features.

The glue would keep the wig in place for 72 hours before it wore out, and the anti-adhesive powerful enough to cancel out the glue was too expensive for him to get. He'd have to wear it for the next few days. He shrugged as he checked his reflection. His eyes immediately went to the marks on his face.

He quietly rummaged around for something to hide his marks and lighten his skin tone. With tips from his master and the various make-ups Ino had, he was able to significantly lighten his tone to about one shade darker then Ino's, and completely hid his marks. Carefully he replaces the materials he used and placed a small pile of money on her dresser in an attempt to repay the materials used and the clothes he would probably not return.

Finished, he began to whisper, raising the pitch of his voice as much as possible in order to match Ino's voice. He grinned when he finally got it and continued to practice as the sky slowly began to lighten up. He resealed his kits, and then realized only his clothes would smell like Ino. _Damn!_

**Think my Apprentice; her bed would be coated in her scent would it not?**

He thanked his Master and asked for forgiveness for his moment of weakness. Gently he pulled back the covers and lay next to Ino and with a shrug, reached out and pulled the warm girl into his arms. Gently he ran his exposed skin again the sheets in an attempt to attain her scent strong enough that it would over ride his own.

He grinned when he felt her stiffen in his arms. "Ino-chan you're so soft…"he purred in her ear, using her own voice. She looked at him, and the shock and fear on her face warmed his heart. "Shh. It's okay," he whispered, petting her check and running his fingers through her hair. "I just need your scent. I won't take your innocence…unless you would like me too."

She shook her head no, pleading with her eyes, and shuddered at the malevolent laugh that came from the imposter lying next to her. She hated herself for her own arousal at the situation, and hated the Imposter.

"Well Ino-chan, I must be off. Someone will let you out after my mission is complete." He tweaked her nipple and kissed her throat. "Glad to know you like me so much Ino-chan, maybe we can play some other time, ne?"

Quickly he rolled out of bed, and recovered the shivering blonde. He moved over to her desk and practiced her scrolling script. He sighed and new that he didn't have time to master it. He waved good bye, and gently pulled her door closed, locked form the inside. He stuck a little note on the door, a fast chicken scratched note, saying she was out for the day. And left the still sleeping house and entered the bustle of the awakening civilian merchants and shop keepers.

He nearly cheered out loud when people greeted him as Ino, and he smile and waved in return. Quickly he regained his post upon the roof and took out the scope. Pale Eyes was inside, exhaustion clear in her half open lids. Shades was outside, his insects buzzing about the flowers again. Once more The Nose was no where to be seen.

He nodded to himself and practiced pulling in his chakra and keeping it at the level Ino radiated as he waited for the busiest part of the day to come around. With eight hours left in the mission, he decided that this was the best he could do and stepped down ad walked up the store, sweat building and begin to trickle down his neck.

Shades looked up at him as he neared and he smiled and waved, praying it would work. He nodded and then looked back at the crowds, and Naruto passed into the shop.

"Ino-san! Forget something yesterday!" He nearly jumped out of his skin, when he notices the target, one Takeshi-san moving towards him.

"Ah, no." He managed a blush and a slight bow. "Looking for something for Ka-san."

"Ah well let me know if ya need any help." He turned back to his counter. Naruto slowly strolled along, looking at the wares, but trying to feel The Nose, and keep the chakra from fluctuating. He wiped his check, and cursed silently when he saw the makeup was going to smudge and run soon. He need his moment to come now or he'd be caught for sure.

"Hinata-san, please help the woman at the door, I need to get something from the back."

"H-hai." She moved away, and Naruto turned and headed to the wall nearest the counter and waited for Takeshi to come back from the back when he did, Naruto vaulted the counted like a great hunting cat and tapped the man at the base of the skull, the signal for dead.

He nodded and reached into his pocket, sticking the pill into his mouth. Gently he sprawled across the counted, the Jounin level Genjutsu taking hold, making it appear that he was bleeding out on the table. Naruto turned and notice an inquisitive Hinata approaching, so he screamed.

Shades rushed into the room, and The Nose exploded from the ceiling.

"Ino did you see him?! Quick what happened?" he demanded, but Naruto knew he was screwed, Shades was looking at his face to intently, and Pale Eyes seemed puzzled. He unleashed a mighty blast of chakra, leveling a killing intent like no one his age should be able to make, and The Nose fell to his knees and Pale Eyes, passed out.

Naruto charged out of the shop, and was coated in insects as soon as he got outside. _Damn! He recovered fast! _"Help!" he cried out and two confuse Chunin jumped down as he rushed past them. He heard cursing and Shades telling the Chunin not to interfere. He sped off but his chakra was being eaten away, though many insects dropped to the ground bloated. Still, he collapsed in the dirt, trying to crawl and forcing himself to sob, trying to get the civilians to help him.

It worked. As they neared the civilian started to mob them. But the insects! They would kill him!

"Master!" he cried out.

**Learn the lesson well, my Apprentice.**

His vision began to blur and then a viscous blow to his head ended his torment, and he collapsed in the dust.

When he regained consciousness, he faked greater grogginess and groaned, getting his barring. He relaxed when he realized he was in the Hokage's office. He was bound, arms behind his back, and he felt a throbbing head ache, and tasted copper in his mouth. He spit on the floor, a red glob splattering on the pristine floor.

The old man was behind the desk, his hands clasped together before his mouth; the All Seeing Orb, covered on the corner of his desk. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Anko-sensei were behind him. Anko winked at him, a slight grin on her face. Takeshi-san was seated off to the side, a small pouch of money in his lap, a sheepish grin on his face.

"…markings gave him away, and his fluctuating chakra. He incapacitated me and slowed Kiba, but Shino recovered first and was able to get his bugs on him. He got the villagers behind him and some Chunin, but Shino convinced the Nin out of the way. However, the villagers were a problem, but Kiba was able to land a blow on Naruto, though he was nearly done from chakra exhaustion." She glared at the boy next to her.

"Regardless, he was stopped 100 meters from the free zone, though we failed in protecting Takeshi-san." She bowed to the man, but he waved it off.

Naruto noted the beating they seemed to take from the villagers, and he would have laughed if they knew who they had defended from harm.

"Uzumaki-san, you did well today, you should be proud." The elderly man said noticing Naruto's clarity before anyone else. He nodded in thank for the praise but sulked.

"I still failed; failed where most new assassins do, the escape." He couldn't curb the bitter bite of his tone. He had failed his Master and his Sensei.

"Ah do not fret; they are one of the most promising Tracking and Counter Incursion Teams we've had in a long time." Team 8 glowed with pride. "Well, Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, you've done well with these children." They bowed and he turned back to the Genin.

"Your pay will be sent to your accounts. Rest well, but I'm sure your teachers shall want to go over things with you. Naruto, go let Yamanka-san free, and explain the mission to her. Also, I'd watch that wandering hand…"

Naruto blushed, and nodded, his bonds falling to the floor and stood. He bowed and turned to leave. He left the office, and headed to the Yamanka residence, and knocked on the door. Ino's father answered the door, confusion on his face.

"Greeting Sir," he said in his imitation of Ino's voice. "I'm here to see your daughter, she's a little tied up and I'm here to help her out." He smiled as Ino's father's eyes widened and panic began to set in. "Can I come in?"

AN: Hope ya liked, please Review. Criticisms, likes, dislikes, spellings, or things of this nature, feel free to let me know. Till next time. Chao.


	3. Chapter 3

Ino struggled silently against her bonds, wrists and ankles rubbed red from the sturdy cord that held her. She had tried to cry out for her family to free her, but no one could hear her muffled cries through the cloth covering her mouth and the closed door. She shivered as the day began to end and air cooled as dusk arrived. Her naked skin erupted in gooseflesh and began to struggle weakly again.

Three light taps on the window caused her to freeze. She stilled and strained to catch any sound of what was going on. Slowly she heard the window being opened from outside and slid up. A lithe form slid into the room and gently closed the window; her imposter had returned. Anger fueled her struggles, and she attempted to keep the other her in her sights at all times.

The girl was battered and dirty. Blood was matted into her air and dried on the side of face. Her clothes were torn and dirty; the bandages on her arms and legs coming loose and beginning to fall off. She raised one hand to indicate she meant no harm and rubber her eye with her other hand. It was red and irritated, and a few tears slid down her grim covered face.

"Your dad's an idiot." She breathed and sat on the corner of the bed. "Oh quit it. I'm here to explain some things, free you, and then I'll be on my _merry _way." She sighed and folded her legs under her. Ino glared at the other girl, hatred clear on her face and a plan forming in her own mind. She would not be made a fool of and she knew that she couldn't take this person serious; hell she could be here to finish off loose ends to some dark deed that had befallen her home.

"I'll free you and explain everything to you. Do I have your word that you will not over react?" Ino nodded. The imposter's eyes pierced her in place; mistrust and hatred in those cold eyes. "You had better not do anything foolish…" she cut her bonds and seemed tense waiting to see what Ino would do.

Ino rubbed her wrists and untied her ankles. She rubbed some feeling and warmth back into her arms and legs, and though she had not eaten or drunk anything, she really needed to relieve herself. She felt herself flush slightly once again realizing her nakedness, but crushed the distracting thoughts. She waited for the imposter to calm, and as soon as she released the long blade, Ino struck.

As fast as she could, she formed the familiar signs of her families Jutsu, and crashed into the imposters mind. She saw herself slump on the bed and once again was reminded of her body's nakedness. She realized two things that were odd with the body she was in. First, it was exhausted and starving! She felt so weary just being within the body, like there was no way she could even move from the position she was in. And second, was pain; distracting, pulsing, living pain. Her head ached with each beat of her heart, her joins ached dully, and her shoulder seemed to be on fire.

How could the imposter move with such grace ad ease when her body felt like it was falling apart! The will power this individual must have should have been amazing; she should have encountered greater resistance. Once she sorted these things away she realized that the body she was in was male, the lower abdomen being less compact with organs. Well she was here for answer and that was what she was going to get. She accessed the memories of her host.

It was like the breaking of a mighty dam; an endless torrent of memories, feelings, thoughts, emotions, crashed into her. It was too much, she felt herd and saw to much; she couldn't direct her mental probe correctly. She felt joy and the smiling face of Hokage-sama. She felt sadness, a great unending sorrow and the feeling of sitting on a swing. She saw angry people, spitting, throwing things at her. She felt fear, and the dying of hope. She saw herself and her friends, laughing and jeering at her as she tried to make them laugh and notice her.

Then it changed. Joy was replaced with amusement, and analytical objective look on the things around her. Hatred, a tower hatred the like she had never felt coursed through her. She looked upon herself and her friends again, but with hatred. She saw the people of the village, whose own hatred paled in comparison to her own. And she reveled in their horror and terror at the way she acted, the way she didn't care about them.

She saw an older Genin team in an alley, she felt adrenaline as she attacked them, and speed as she fled. She looked upon her own room, and felt a bitter resentment. She saw the broken apartment and felt that it was home, but a hated place but for one wall. And then she felt absolute devotion to an ideal, a thing, a power. Master; the word echoed throughout the mind. Joy and reverence coated the name. And power; power unlike anything she had ever felt before.

She wept as the horrors and torments of the boy's memories tore down her mental barriers and protections. She saw a tiny shrine, and felt her slit her wrists and bleed upon it, echoes of a chant, and Master. As they eye glowed, she felt a viscous tug. She felt herself being dragged from the memories of her host and into another part of his consciousness.

She flew through a sewer, its walls cracked and coated in mud and seemed to weep dark sluggish blood that pooled under her. She began to slow and the darkness began to lighten with a ruddy red glow, and she felt a great heat. She slowly floated to a tiny figure, naked and bound in barbed wire to a huge metal rod. She realized it was the center bar of a huge cage. The boy, looked upon her with sadness, and then a cold rage, hatred in its purest; an animalistic need for survival crushed her own being into a small point of weak thought.

She fought for breath when she suddenly realized who she gazed upon, Naruto. His ribs protruded from his thin frame, and thin trails of blood slowly crawled across his bruised flesh to drip into the dark pool of blood that covered the floor. A huge red eye appeared behind him, and red energies leaked from within the bars mixing with the deep blue of Naruto's own chakra the leaked from his broken form. A slow dance of chakra, mixing and blending, turning a deep purple where the strands connected; and then he spoke.

Four voices spoke as one, a sad beaten child, the cruel hatred of the boy who had shoved his humanity far away. There was the sensual voice of a young woman, and the deep bass rumble of a being far older then the mountains, endless, timeless, like the sea during a storm. Together as one the voice spoke, and it was more terrible then any form of torment she could have ever imagined.

**"You have dared to enter my last sanctuary, and now, foolish, stupid human, we will crush your mind into dust, worn away by the fury that is uniquely our own!"**

Pain! Pain unlike anything she had ever known assailed her, spikes of chakra shot out and wrapped around her burning her, and burrowing into her, sliding between layers of skin and muscle. She screamed and fought to release the technique, she felt the horrible raging power trying to cut off the thin line that connected her to her body, and released the Jutsu right before it was cut.

"No!!" she screamed as her eyes snapped open, and she saw a fist crush into her face with a snarl.

"Don't…you…ever…EVER…do…that…again!" she spat, punctuating each word with a savage blow to her face. Her head lolled about, her eyes trying to focus, unable to defend herself. She felt wetness on her face. Tears feel upon her beaten face as Naruto wheezed trying to get his breath.

"You invaded the last place that was sacred to me!" he sobbed, memories freed and swirling about his mind, he clutched his head. Ino, slowly tried to sit up as her one eye swelled shut. He backhanded her, and she lay still breathing hard. Savagely she was pushed into the mattress and her ass was lifted into the air and legs we pulled apart.

"I should steal the things you last had to give someone ne?" he hissed into her ear. Panic fueled her new struggles, she knew how tired he was, and how she barely wanted to move, but his grip was like iron on her bruised wrist, his other hand keeping her head and chest pushed into the mattress.

"No," she sobbed. "Please no…no, no!"

"Don't you worry." He voice was quiet, cold, and now she believed that he would kill her. "Don't you worry… by no means is this over, but know that, you owe me far greater then you can possibly understand!"

He tossed her onto her back, where she lay stilled by her fear and pain. He knelt down and ran his tongue across her vagina. His warm tongue on her cold skin was an electric shock to her nerves, and she hated her body for its welcoming response. He crawled over her, and grabbed her face in his thin fingers holding her gaze. She couldn't look away.

His eyes were like the sea, endless, mysterious, full of sorrow and hatred; power. But underneath, far underneath, there was a small boy, weak and tired, looking only for someone to love, and someone to be loved by. That's what she believed, but only rage could be seen in those eyes. A maelstrom of hatred and fury hell-bent on destruction, which was what she saw before he kissed her and whispered into her ear,

"See ya around Ino-_chan._" He released her and without the grace and fluid movements he had entered stumbled to the window, and tumbled out onto the ground.

Naruto stumbled into his apartment, where he violently tore the wig from his head, tearing his skin around his hairline, and blinding himself with his blood. He howled like an injured animal, claw like fingers holding his head as he stumbled about the room. He fought the onslaught of memories, throwing the old him deep into the depths of his being, hidden away, safe. He lived to survive, to win, to be feared and respected. Nothing else mattered.

And that she ruined it all. She stuck her nose where it didn't belong and now he had to face his turmoil all over again, released from the places he had buried them. And now she knew what he felt, what he liked, disliked, and his intentions.

"Damn you!" he howled, tears cleaning little trails from his bleeding head. He felt stormed into his room, and revealed the shrine. He leaned over the eye, tears and blood mixing and awakening his Master.

"Master!" he sobbed, watching the fluids drip from the end of his nose and the candles began to light from within. "Master, please…please help me!" his head hurt, he was hungry, and he wanted to throw up. "Master, guide me please!" Along the tears on his skull he felt heat as the skin fused closed again, and his joints ache dulled.

"Why, Master? Why can I not get her from my mind?! Why can I not control these thoughts and feelings?"

**My Apprentice, you must stand strong. I will guide you, but it is you who must endure. You inspired fear in her, but also pity; she will seek you out my Apprentice, you have left a greater mark then you yet realize. **

"I don't understand my Master…please…"

**Think boy, even demons have their mates; the one who will allow their hatred to be directed, like a well trained weapon. Even you must accept this, and you shall obtain your own mate. Why not the one who fears and respects you? Did her form not please you?**

"I shall not bed a stupid human girl, especially one who has stolen my own memories and unleashed the thoughts that should be kept sealed." He spat. His eyes widened. "No! Master, I apologize, I forgot to whom I spoke! Please don't leave me. Master!!" The voice spoke again but weaker, as it retreated.

**You will do well to remember who you are addressing boy! And you will see what I mean, whether it is now or later, you shall realize it. You will need that one person to focus your hatred, to sharpen your focus and power…foolish Apprentice…**

"Master please!" he screamed into the night as the eye cooled and the candles went out, leaving him completely alone in the darkness of his ruined apartment. He turned to the opened window, and roared. Not a yell or a scream but a bestial roar of a distraught animal. Many people woke in a sweat the memory of the Great Nine Tails, still a festering wound in their minds. And far somewhere in the village, Ino shuddered in her bed, weeping and cursing her fate and the boy Naruto. She wanted to hate him, but could not hold that hatred in place, but wept for him and for herself before exhaustion claimed her.

Weeks passed and Ino had not seen the blonde haired devil for a long time. At first she was glad, he had almost raped her, and he beat her so badly that she couldn't leave her own home for days. But as the more time went by and she thought, she realized how much she had hurt him in the past, scolding and hitting him for things that did not warrant such a reaction. She shuddered as she felt his emotions and feelings still, like the ghost of a light when you stare at it to long.

She walked through the streets of the village, and now that she was once again thinking about the blonde boy, she wanted to know more. She wanted for him to share with her the memories she had stolen, but she was terrified. What if he was still enraged? Would she be able to escape or get help before he destroyed her? She swallowed and found herself in front of his apartment. She had never been there before but his memories that still flitted through her mind brought her there.

She turned on her heel, embracing her own anger. She didn't want his memories and feelings anymore! They made her feel sick, like a rapist, and self-loathing and hatred for her friends often over rode her own thoughts and feelings. It startled her and made her friends anxious to be around her. She sighed and stretched her limbs. A flash in her vision and she saw another set of arms stretching, scars and cuts glowed softly then disappeared; these arms were not hers. She shuddered and shook her head to clear the afterimage from her mind. She cursed.

She found herself before the main gates, and frowned in confusion. Shikamaru was near the small crowd. She approached and noticed that Kakashi-san, Anko-san, as well as Hokage-sama, and her own teacher, Asuma-sensei, plus other various team leaders were waiting for something at the gate.

"Shika, what's going on?" he turned to her and the looked back at distant figure to far to be scene.

"Not sure…" he yawned and looked to the sky before looking over his shoulder at her again, studying her face. "Still in your head." She nodded slowly. "Troublesome." She lightly punches his arm, trying to see who was walking.

"Oh my god…" breathed Kurenai-san. "Hokage-sama! That badly?! Why!?" A viscous backhand dropped her. Ino gasped at the old man's speed.

"I told you to show some proper respect in my judgments and ruling Kurenai. You had been warned." She blushed but took her chastisement quietly. "And yes, yes it was necessary."

Ino looked to where he was looking and gasped again. Three bloodies figures stumbled slowly towards those gathered. She covered her mouth in horror. Sasuke, was on the left, his arm hung uselessly at his side and his other was holding up the blond in the middle. One eye was closed and he his clothes were torn and pieces of it were wrapped around his head and arm. Naruto hung limply between his teammates. Blood still dripped from his still fingers. One leg was bound to a make shift splint, tied with his shirt leaving his chest bare and bruised; his thin shoulders looked weak, and his ribs were more visible then ever.

Sakura was on the other side, and she too was barely clad. Her ripped clothes fell away from her chest, which was loosely bound with strips of some black cloth. Her left hand was missing two fingers, and she hobbled unsteadily on one leg. Her jostling movements made Naruto's limp head bobble. Her dress had been split in half and was tied together with some wire. Her hair was shorn away, leaving an uneven mop of pink hair, longer in the front and to the left and shorter in back and to the right. She wheezed, spittle in the corners f her mouth were tinged red.

They stopped before the assembled group. Sakura released Naruto, who had awoken and managed to stand. Sasuke slumped to his knees and spit into the dirt. Ino and Shikamaru shuddered when they saw what was in he blondes hand; a severed head. Naruto cleared his throat twice before he managed to gasp out,

"He…went too far.." he swayed unsteadily.

Sarutobi Sasuke walked forward and clapped his hands. Medic Nin rushed to beaten team, Ino spit on the ground when Sakura handed a medic her two severed fingers.

"You pass." The old man stated. Kakashi steeped forward and placed his hand on their head one by one.

"Well done."

"Yea, good job ya little shits, damn good job." Anko muttered.

"Shika…?"

"No idea, none at all." His eyes were wide and his mind tumble around what they had heard. _"You pass." _Pass what? What they all have to do something so horrible?! How could he? How could anyone?! Ino feel to her knees near him, and the Hokage turned to them, and nodded once before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

_"You pass…"_


	4. Chapter 4

"_You pass…" _

Brilliant white lights over head made his eye water, blurring his vision further. He turned his head to look to the side and his ears filled with a roaring sound before he had to close his eyes again and still himself. His head swam in pain and disorientation.

"_You pass…"_

He waited a few seconds, the roaring dying down to the low hum of the lights above. Slowly he opened his eyes again, but shut them again with a curse; the lights were painful. Cloth rustled, and soft footsteps; then a click, and the humming of the lights died.

"That better?" That voice, it was familiar, why couldn't he name it? Flashes of the mission, of the disaster surfaced in his mind. He felt that heat within his chest, that place where all his pain and hatred lay; the rage that fueled him, pulsing with the flashes.

"_You pass…"_

"Naruto?" rustling again but the roaring came back, he strained to hear but he couldn't hold on. "Hey…you feelin'…okay…."

Events of the last mission buzzed like angry bees through his mind, fragmented, fleeting. Standing before the Hokage's desk and getting the mission parameters. Kakashi-sensei would not be going with them, and they were to deliver a scroll to an allied outpost. Sakura was made the leader.

"Kakashi-san is on a mission himself, but I trust that you three will be able to handle this mission alone. You are to deliver this scroll to an outpost on the western border. There you shall receive a scroll in reply and return home. Mission pay will be standard C rank, with a little more for it being your first mission out of the village and without Kakashi-san. Sakura, you will be the leader for this mission."

"Hai!" she bowed, and both Sasuke and Naruto followed suit. They knew that Sarutobi having given Sakura lead was for a reason and thus they would defer to her.

"You may go, here is the scroll, and here is a map should you require it. I expect to see you within the week should all go well. Dismissed."

Images of them walking the worn path to the border, frequently running ahead to scout, flooded his mind next. He felt strange behind outside of the village, he was content with being with his team alone in the world, untroubled, unhurried. And then they took to the trees and off the path, heading to the outpost.

But something was wrong, the forest had stilled, and Sakura halted them. This was more clear, she looked at them both, and with signals motion Naruto forward to scout.

"Something is wrong. No patrols and it to quiet for dusk. Naruto scout ahead, you know the signals." He nodded but Sasuke stopped him with a hand.

"Now is the time to switch the scrolls, just in case." They nodded and he pulled out an even more vaguely coded scroll, while Naruto sealed the real one away in his wrist, handing his kits to Sakura to store in her pack. And then he was off, like a shadow flitting from tree to tree.

Quickly, he came upon the outpost from another angle, keeping his team mates safe. Immediately he knew there was something wrong, the outpost looked abandoned. Windows were boarded up and the area was still and silent. He strained to feel anything, but he couldn't sense anyone. Still, he knew someone was out there, his gut told him so.

He struggled with setting off the trap or just leaving. A snap of a twig behind him sent him launching from the tree like a sleek black missile. Crashing behind him told of his pursuit, and he let forth a sharp whistle, a pause and then two short whistles. He headed to his team, hoping their trap was set.

He blasted past them and he felt the fire of traps exploding and screams of pain. He grinned and spun about saw Sakura and Sasuke engaged with unknown shinobi. Before he could attack, a stunning blow to the head made the world spin and his ears ring. He tried to stand but wobbles and vomited on the ground.

"Dumb kid…"

His head throbbed in memory of the hit. He shivered and felt a hand on his head and distant voices, voices he realized, that had nothing to do with the memories of the mission.

"…it will aid the fever and shakes…"

"I thought…illness too?"

"Yes…leave now…tomorrow."

"Hai."

He remembered the next two days in fast flashes. They had the tied up facing each other, against large trees. They were beaten, tortured, starved, but they didn't tell. He remembered a heavy slug to the face, splitting his lip, and how he had spat the red glob of blood into the offender's eye. The vicious kick to the face had him out for another day.

And then they messed up.

"Ya wont talk will ya girlie? Well then mayhaps well have some fun with ya." The man grinned and two other walked up nodding and grinning to each other. Sakura paled but stared back with eyes of steel though silent tears slid down her bruised face. With a quick movement, Sakura's dress was split, and her undergarments were removed.

"Oh damn she's gunna be so tight!"

"Hey look that's he real hair colour…weird."

No one would do this to his team. Only he could cause terror to his team, after all, only with them could he cause the terror that he wanted to spread, and through them Master would live forever. When he spoke, four voices rumbled from his throat.

**"You will die here!"** Rage! His vision narrowed and grew red; he felt his shoulders shatter as he lunged against the chains. The men looked in horror, but laughed seeing the chains hold. Naruto thrashed violently against his bindings, feeling ligaments and joints wrench out of place and straining to break free, rage fueled by their laughter and moved against his troop-mate. That stray thought caused him to freeze, troop-mate?

**Defend your troop, or are you so weak that you cannot protect this little family you've made? Are you so weak? Use that hatred, break free, and destroy!**

Uchiha looked at him and nodded, his mouth silently wording to him. _Distract them. Nearly free. _The tiny razor flashed in the firelight where he sawed at the thick ropes that bound his arms behind him.

Two of the men continued to watch his struggles, but the other turned back to the naked kunoichi. He leered and punched her in the face.

"Last warning bitch, the scroll, now!" She spit on him and he punched her again.

"I'll make you squirm…" and he leaned in nuzzling her inner thigh, getting closer and closer…

**"And now you die morons!"**

He never thought to restrain her legs, a fatal mistake. Clenching the muscles in her abdomen and legs, Sakura's thighs crushed in on the man's neck and she grinned at him. With a violent twist of her hips and legs, she broke his neck after watching him turn blue from her muscled legs crushing force.

Then Sasuke was free and the melee was joined by the enraged blonde when after one final pop he manages to contort out of the chains.

Slowly, he opened his eyes again, the lights were off, and all was still and quiet. Slowly he looked around. The window was cracked open, and he could smell the coming rain. Next to him was another bed, Sakura laid on it, a chair between their beds. A visitor had been there then. On the other side, Sasuke laid, his black eyes reflecting the sliver of light coming through the window from the village beyond.

The pit pat of rain drops were soothing and the wind was quiet.

"Remind ya of the last night don't it." Sakura's soft voice startles him, but he hid it well.

"Yes." Sasuke's voice was also soft and far away. He looked away from the window to the girl. "Did they take?"

"One did." She raised her hand and flexed the reattached finger. Only the pinkie was missing. "Stupid thing was to far gone to work…oh well." She let to arm fall back to her side. The rain dragged him back to the final night of their hell.

"Sakura, the traps are set, but this rain is going to ruin some of those traps, they are only Genin level tags."

She nodded to the Uchiha. She continued to hold her torn clothes together with wire. Naruto silently stood above them, straining to hear the enemy. Hit and run tactics all the way back was making his nerves run wild. They were all exhausted and reaching their limits.

"Anything Naruto?"

"No." he looked down at her, her hand bleeding and wrapped in cloth. Almost a successful parry. They would be chopped apart if they couldn't get home fast enough. He hobbled down the large branch they crouched on. "What the plan?"

"Catch our breath, repack that head you want so much, and get the fuck out of here." She grinned held out her injured hand, and he pulled her up.

"You guys are like family to me." they turned to the raven haired boy. Naruto was wild eyed, he said what he had begun to realize. He now had a little fucked up family of his own, his troop. He slowly places a hand on his shoulder.

"Then let's get this fucked up family home."

"Agreed." Sakura spoke, she set her shoulders and picked up the bag at her side. "Ready?" they nodded. "Let's go!"

They shot from the tree and ran, followed by an explosion as the traps went off and Naruto cackles into the deluge of rain.

Birds chirping outside the window brought Naruto to the surface of reality. He sat up slowly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He winced, his left leg pained him but it was time to give a mission report. He looked over and saw two sets of eyes watching him. He nodded to them and limped over to Sakura and placed a hand on her head.

Her mouth twitched in a small smile and he limped over to Sasuke as she struggled to get up from her own bed. Sasuke was sitting up and clasped the other boy's forearm and pulled himself out of bed. As the sun began to grow brighter, they redid each others bandages, and slowly dressed in their ruined clothes.

A nurse opened the door, and dropped her tray as her eyes widened. Three hardened eyes trained on her, unblinking and wary.

"Y-you should not be u-up! Please, you m-m-must rest!" Naruto snorted and put his kunai away and Sasuke helped to make Sakura's torn dress more decent. The bandages underneath would help a lot.

"Mission report." Was all Sakura said and they pushed passed the woman.

"Such cold eye…" she gasped.

They moved slowly towards the tower in the center of the village. Villagers stared, not sure what had happened to the children, their clothes torn and bloodied, and they steered clear, muttering to each other. Every shinobi they passed stopped and nodded to them; small proud smiles on their faces.

Quietly they entered the tower and limped past the secretary who only stared, and walked into the Hokage's office.

"One should learn to ask for permission before entering my office." The kindly old man stated, his pipe already giving off a small cloud of smoke.

"Mission Report." Sakura breathed, straitening up, "Upon—"

"No need." He interrupted. "You see it was a tes—"

"We know." Sakura stated flatly. He blinked.

"Please explain, I had watched, but not everything, so do enlighten me on how you knew."

Even as she began to explain the memory surfaced and crashed through their minds like high tide.

They managed to capture one of their assailants. It was a short scuffle, but they managed to tie the man to a tree. He leered at them and wouldn't crack under their own armature torture.

"Aint tellin' you nuthin'." Sasuke snarled and pulled out a wicked looking barbed needle, but Sakura stayed his hand.

She stood before the man, her torn dress flapping in the night breeze, and the exhaustion vanished from her eyes. Her recently cut hair blew about her face.

"Oh you will talk." She slugged him in the face, and he laughed. He stopped when she smiled and began to undo his pants.

"What the fuck ar—" Sasuke's fist shut his mouth. Quickly they bound him tighter, and Sakura went to work. She pulled out a kunai and held it in her damaged hand.

In a husky voice, she purred to him, and stared with lust.

"You will talk…" She reached down and grabbed his penis, lightly pumping him into a state of arousal. He resisted but her patience and soft hand quickly brought him erect. Gently, almost lovingly she slid her hand along the length, and then began to ask questions.

"Who are you affiliated with?"

"Kiri."

"What is you mission?"

"Espionage and to intercept your scroll."

"How long have you been gathering intelligence?"

"Month." He began to pant. She smiled, and swiftly cut of the top two centimeters of his penis. He screamed and blood spurted everywhere. Sasuke shuddered, but Naruto grinned.

"Now we'll try again, and you will lose to centimeters until I am satisfied that you are not lying." They learned the next round that he was from Konoha Root program, in a specific unit for an old and very demanding Genin Field Test. He was to expose them to everything that the shinobi world was truly about. After half his manhood was gone they realized he was telling the truth, but she continued until nothing was left.

Repeating her questions in the same tone, slowly pumping and cutting, her arms and hand coated in blood. Finally he died from blood loss and she stood her face blank.

"Now what?"

"Home. We will pass this test." She spat, fixing her ruined clothes.

Sarutobi nodded, and puffed on his pipe. "Well, that was—"

"Fuckin' great!" Anko shouted falling from the ceiling.

"Not what I would say." Sasuke commented dryly.

"Agreed." The aged Kage nodded. "Regardless…uh Anko? Remove that Genin's face from you breasts."

She stuck her tongue out but released the red faced girl.

"You have passed the test with flying colours; you should be proud. You will have one week to recover. Your Sensei will go over a few things with you, and then you will be placed back into the active roster. Be proud my young Genin, that test had not been done since Kakashi was a Genin himself."

They bowed to his compliment.

A ring of smoke lazily drifted to the window. "Do not stress the other Genin nor reveal anything of the test. Though, Root's Advanced Genin Testing Team will need to be reeducated, so they may not have to take it…dismissed."

They bowed and left, Anko in tow. She looked at the Genin about her, moving with a fluid grace that was usually attained after years of experience. Their small lithe frames moved with ease, even with their injuries, like well oiled machines ready to shift into action at the drop of a pin.

"Come, let's go get some food, and then a nice soak at the springs." She led the Genin to her favorite food establishment, ordering Dango and sake for everyone. They ate and drank, small smiles on their face as the drink warmed and loosened them up.

"Bein' a shinobi rocks ne?" Sakura bobbled her head in agreement with the older woman. "Gotta love the perks." She led them to the one bath house in the village that was coed. It was a small place, and it looked to be going out of business, but the inside was in much better condition.

It was a rarity that anyone used that bathhouse anymore; usually it was couples or an occasional shinobi team. They undressed and eased into the warm waters, letting the water soak into their muscles and erase the troubles of the world they lived in.

Anko studies their faces, their movements, their interactions. She noted that Sakura would become sullen when she looked to her injured hand, and smiled when Sasuke slid behind her and began to rub her shoulders and back keeping her mind off her damaged hand. Naruto moved over to her and studies them with her.

He looked up to her, and she smiled at him.

"What's up kid?" he looked confused, some inner turmoil. He sighed and looked back to the other Genin.

"They are my family…" he looked back to her. "They are…my troop…as are you…" she placed a hand on his head, not missing the fox references.

"Of course." She really studies him, his confused eyes to his thin body. Though he was lithe and fast, built like a runner, he was still so very thin, and it made her chest ache.

"…and Master…" he slid down into the warm water further.

"_You pass…"_

AN: messy messy messy…oh well shit happens, didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Can't be helped, Finals at the University are driving me crazy! Soon we shall reach the fun graphic stuff my children, patience…


	5. Chapter 5

AN: **nobother **and **Demon Naruto 117**: Thanks for the reviewing, makes me feel…warm…like bathing in the blood of my enemies…so thanks…

Rock Lee was up early. He was always up early, training as hard as he could, to be the best he could be with what he had. He had to, if he was to make a name of himself. There was nothing left in this world for him, nothing but the burn and strain of his muscles as he strived for the perfection that would allow him to function as a true shinobi.

In that misty morning, as he loosened up his limbs and breathed in the cool predawn air, his thoughts where oddly subdued. The steady release of chakra alerted him to the someone's approach. He turned in mild curiosity and blinked in confusion. Did he just see a half dressed…girl?...run past him?

He shrugged and continued to stretch, Oh well, he thought, another day in the life of an insane village with unstable people.

"She was kinda flat…"

Bliss; nothing more, nothing less. Pure, untainted bliss. He loved to run, to feel the strain and burn in his thin legs, straining to maintain pace, or to reach new speeds. He ran every morning, if nothing else then to feel his body working and moving. Lithe muscles slid underneath his skin, contain endurance his thin boney frame wouldn't suggest.

**Release more. You cannot rely on chakra alone, especially after a fouled hit, they will track the chakra trail. Release as much as you can and then run with only the muscles within you.**

"Yes my Master." He reached deep within his reserves and began to leak the chakra from his pores and away from his legs and feet.

**Good. Now run. Run until you cannot hope to continue, and then you will run home. Sprint! Maintain that speed until you vomit and then some! Remember that this body that you torture is you sanctuary, and mine! Become fast, become strong, become that which we desire!**

He tore off his clothes and shoe, and sprinted into the woods just outside the village, wearing only the spandex half shorts, that clung to his thin frame. Sweat clung to him within moments, and it became hard to breath. He blasted past a boy in green, who looked at him quizzically.

Lee was jogging around the wall, when he found a body a few meters from the edge of the woods. Immediately he ran to it and rolled it over. It was the kid from before but it was a boy. And he was alive, but wheezing and his eyes stared unseeing. It must have been hours ago that he saw the kid race past.

"Are you okay Runner-san?" the boy blinked and wet his lips then continued to pant.

"Runner-san?"

"Do…you have…any…water?" he managed to huff out. Lee unclipped the canteen from his sash and held it out to the boy. He drank a few mouthfuls and handed it back to Lee.

"Do you need any assistance Runner-san?" the blonde shook his head, and managed to stand, shaking badly. "Allow me to help you Runner-san, may I ask where it is you need to go?"

After a pause, he nodded and allowed the taller boy to put an arm around his slim waist and pull his arm over his shoulder. Lee failed to hide the shock at how light the boy was. He shut his mouth when the other boy's eyes went flat.

"I need to get my clothes…" he mumbled. And so Lee helped the boy retrace his frantic flight through the woods and retrieved his light shirt and shoes, and after helping the exhausted blonde redress, they walked back to the gates.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Rock Lee." He said as they neared the main gates.

"…thanks Lee…" He tried to point out where he needed to go, but he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Stop." He muttered and slid down against the wall of a small flower shop. "Thank you Lee-san, but I will rest here and make my way home."

Lee nodded and managed to hide his concern. "Nice meeting you…" he waited and when the boy showed no hint of revealing his name, smiled. "Nice meeting you Runner-san. Take care." And he turned and walked back to the gates. There was more work to be done, and now he could think about the tiny blonde boy while he worked. He would find out the boy's name from Gai-sensei.

"I'm so weak…Master…"

**Stop that boy. Regain your strength, but keep a wary eye; you are vulnerable, thankfully, not as much as you appear thought. **

"Yes my Master." The small kunai, the top of its ring just sticking out of the bottom of his shorts, could be drawn and utilized with deadly intent even from his sprawled seat against the building.

Sakura sat on her old rival and best friend's bed. Her hands neatly folded in her lap as she listened to her friend. She was listening to the sound of her voice, not really caring about the actual words that she spoke. She flexed her damaged hand, a habit that she had picked up, making sure her reattached finger still worked. Surprisingly its movement was not impaired, and that pleased her.

"Sakura?" she started violently.

"Wha?"

"Ya zoned out on me there. What's up?" She looked up at her blonde friend and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, was just…thinking." She flexed her hand again. She took a deep breath and was pleased when there was no piercing pain in her lungs. "I'm hole again. Well, mostly." She grinned raising her hand.

"Did you really do all of that stuff? Did you really kill that man?" she asked in a quiet voice. Sakura's eyes went flat, all emotion dropped from her face.

"Yes." She breathed and Ino shivered. "I destroyed him; maimed him. And ya know what? I don't even care…not one bit…" her eye bore into Ino, and she shuddered and looked away.

"How do you know of my mission?"

"Shika snooped around and told me…"

"Do not speak of it to anyone ever." Then she smiled a small sad smile; a light tug at the corners of her mouth. She flexed again, eye drawn to her fingers. "You are afraid."

"A little…what if—"

"You become like me?" she breathed again. "You're afraid of me."

"I…no tha—"

"It's fine. I'm still me, and you will learn one day." She stood and walked out of the room.

"You're like him; the same pained eyes, different, but the likeness is there…is this the price we pay?"

"…yes…" and she left.

Naruto pulled his legs in and rested his chin on his knees. His muscles quivered unstably and he didn't want to try and stand least he fell and made a fool of himself. With shaking hands he cut his wrist and swiped the blood across the seal on his wrist. He pulled out his cloak and drew it about his shoulders.

Silently he cursed his weakness and realized he should have trained his body more then just his chakra. Slowly he pulled his legs under him, and pushing back against the wall, managed to stand leaning against the shop. With a sudden motion he lurched forward only to slide down the wall again and grumble to himself in frustrations.

"Oi gaki, quit playin' with yourself, you got a mission." He looked up at the woman, her sly grin infuriating him.

"Blow me!" he growled. She adopted a thinking pose then pushed up her chest and leaned down to his eye level.

"How much ya got?" her voice was low and seductive. He rolled his eyes and she laughed tossing a small package containing soldier pills onto his lap. "Let's go, details at the tower, take one now and recharge. The hit is tomorrow and you have a ways to go tonight." Naruto grinned and swallowed a pill, feeling the strength return to his limbs, steadying him.

"Thank you Anko-san for finding the young Uzumaki-san." The aged Hokage stated, slowly packing his pipe and lighting it with a minor Katon Jutsu. Both sensei and student bowed to their leader. "Uzumaki-san, there has been a request for an assassination, and both Anko-san and I believe that it would be an excellent chance to test your skills." He paused for effect.

"In a feudal village to the south, an arranged marriage is to take place. A lesser noble is offering his daughter to the Lord of that area. You are to remove the daughter, for this will bring dishonor to the once honorable family, and the father who has let the family fall into ill repute. Make it messy, but the daughter is to die swiftly. It is a message to the change of power within the family. You will be paid handsomely." He puffed on his pipe once again, eyeing the blonde before him.

"Can you do this?" He nodded to his leader. "Good, within this scroll is the route desired to the village. Another team will be on a mission there, paths should not be crossed. Do not be seen if possible." He looked down at the file on his desk. "Any questions?"

"Actually, Hokage-sama, what is the nature of this team's mission, so that I may avoid them at all costs."

"Escort service to some nobles attending the wedding, they will be forced to act should you become discovered. Do not be seen, your mission is of more political weight." Naruto nodded and Sarutobi smiled. "Dismissed."

Naruto bowed low and walked out of the office, scroll in hand. There were preparations to be done before he left. He would give himself an hour before setting off to this village. Moments later, he found himself standing in his room, tightening straps and buckles of his stealthy gear. He turned before the broken mirror, making sure his darkened blades didn't glimmer, and jumped making sure nothing made a sound. Satisfied he sealed away his kits and attached a small traveling back to his back. It was compressed and fit snuggly, barely making a shape under his traveling cloak.

He kneeled before his self made alter, and with practiced easy, drew the blade across his soft wrist, reveling in the cold bite and sting, to the warmth of the red fluid that ran from his burning wound.

"Master, guide my hand so that I may complete this mission to the best of my abilities; so that fear and anguish walk this earth again." The eye flickered in acknowledgment, and he bowed to hit once before standing up.

Anko was waiting for him at the gate when he finally arrived. She stood with arms crossed across her amble chest. He stopped before her looking up to her face.

"Take care, remember your training." She placed a hand on his head, and felt him stiffen then relax. "Your family will be waiting for your victorious return." She hesitated then kissed him on the forehead, and then she pulled his hood up over his blonde locks. "Go, now you're just wasting time."

Naruto nodded to her, reaching out and placed a small hand on her wrist, and then was running through the gates and down the road. Anko smiled, and leaned against the gate.

"Sweet."

"Kakashi…"

"Hmmm?"

"Sakura taught me an interesting torture technique; I think I want to show it to you…"

"Would you look at the time, puppies to kick and all byes Anko-chan!"

"Run ya little bitch!" she shouted.

Lee didn't know what went so wrong. A simple escort was all that was supposed to happen. Rich nobles love showing off ninja escorts. He couldn't help the tears the fall from his eyes as he took in the death around him. Ten-Ten places a hand on his shoulder and Neji was talking with local law enforcement. What a mess, he thought.

Sprawled before him was a young girl, about his age, thirteen or fourteen. Her eyes were opened in an expression of endless horror and anguish. He had been hired to protect this young girl during her friend's marriage. Her throat was slit, clean, efficient, but messy. Fingers had dug into the cut, as if trying to tear the girl's throat out or her head off. A short iron rode, spiked at one end, had been punctured through her lower back and emerged from the ruined throat.

Near her lay the bride, a sight that made his stomach churn. Her white dress was ruined, torn and soaked in blood. Her death at least was swift, though the damage to her body afterwards was terrible. A long thin blade punched through the bone in her head near the base of her skull, killing her instantly. But then the killer massacred the body. Her jaw was forcibly torn off, he tongue hanging grotesquely down, long and red. She was leaning against the wall, legs open wide, her fist jammed deep within her, bloodied and vulgar. Slashes cover the rest of the sixteen or seventeen year old girl, painting her body red.

Lee cursed and fumed, he would find that small black figure, if it was the last thing he did. Ten-Ten sighed and pulled Lee away from the bride's chambers. They met up with Neji who returned to them grim faced and pale.

"The father was killed as well, messy and slowly. Eviscerated, castrated, mutilated, possible rape from a rough spike pole that is holding him up against the wall, and there is a long pike piercing through his armpits, and one from anus to mouth. He's a human scarecrow on the wall, guts still steaming." He shuddered, cursing his eyes ability to pierce walls and flesh to see the damages.

Lee vomited and Ten-Ten rubbed soothing circles on his back. Neji looking into the girls eyes, "We failed." She nodded but didn't speak. "Gai will not be pleased…" he trailed off. Lee straightened, shoulders squared, determination in his innocent eyes.

"We should hunt down the one who did this and make the pay for their crimes!"

"No Lee, we have to report to the Hokage, he has to be prepared for the political fall out." Ten-Ten spoke, softly but with authority. "As team leader, I declare this mission failed, and we shall return to report this disaster."

The boys nodded, and after apologizing to the families of those they had failed left the chaos of the southern feudal village and raced home with heavy hearts and churning stomachs.

Naruto whistled a merry tune as strolled through the woods, civilian clothing clinging to his thin frame, spinning a kunai on his finger. His traveling pack and mission gear was stored away in the whicker backpack on his back, underneath a load of herbs and fruits. Team Gai raced up and stopped next to him panting. He feigned surprise and held to his canteen to the exhausted Nin.

"Thank you Runner-san." Lee gasped recognizing the boy before him. He nodded and looked to the others.

"Why the hurry?" They told him of the disaster and barely contained his glee at the looks of horror and anger that adorned their faces. "I'm sorry to hear that, but do not beat yourselves so much over it. Come, walk with me, rest up as we walk, it shall do you some good." He laid on the cheer and good will think.

**Careful; do not over do it my Apprentice.**

"Yes my Master." He whispered. Then he smiled and turned to the group who trudged after him, headed on the road to Konoha's southern gate.

"Runner-san, what are you doing so far south if I may ask."

"Ah, nothing much Rock-san, gathering some herbs and fruits from a southern market that I like a little more then the one within out village. A bit of a travel, but it is worth the prices and qualities of the good purchased." He continued to spin the blade around his nimble fingers, whistling a little tune, reveling in the horror and self loathing inspired within his traveling companions.

"I pass indeed old man…

**Well done my Apprentice. Well done…**

Short, late, slow read. Oh well, Finals before pleasure ne? Be ready for lovely picture of butterflies and flowers next chapter during the flashback. Heh….butterflies….flowers….heheh….sure. Chao!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Late. Very late. Now is the part where most make excuses. I'll just tell you; fucking lazy. Preferably fucking over lazy, but that's another story. So, here we go again.

The water cascaded down his back, following the curve of his spine and trailing down his legs. Resting his forehead against the cool tiles, Naruto reflected on the Hokage's words.

_'Your love of human destruction and the manipulation of you fellow shinobi is quite alarming Uzumaki, and I suggest you curb that or you will be made an example of. Is that clear? You must remember that you too are human, no matter what they say or what you feel. Remember who you are and where your origins lie. Regardless, good work Uzumaki-san, you achieved the goals outlines in your assignment. One days rest then report to Kakashi-san for team goals and missions. You are dismissed.'_

Naruto sighed and watched the water pool at the end of his nose and drop to his feet to be consumed in the swirl of water being consumed by the drain. 'But I'm not human, am something different…' He shook the thoughts from his mind, tracing his fingers along the cracked tiles of the shower walls. The luke warm water suddenly became frigid, and Naruto bit his lip in order to suppress his yelp of shock. Quickly he shut off the water and paused before the broken mirror to look upon his small form.

'I'm so small; so thin.' He traced his ribs with tentative finger tips, suddenly grinning. 'The perfect deception! No suspects such a small, wasted looking creature to be dangerous.' Grinning, he left the bathroom and began rummaging around in the stacks of clothes for something to wear. As he searched he found the clothes he stole from Ino, and remembered his first trial mission. His grin fell as he thought about the blonde girl. Something about her made him stop and think. Others he just glanced over, just space holders in a world that was in need of a little dose of chaos. But she was different, there was something about her that made him look at her and not through her.

The echoes of his master's words on mates and strength and offspring crashed into his thoughts. Slowly he continued to search for something to wear, finally deciding on pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt. The shirt was well worn, with a few holes here and there, but he didn't mind. Pulling the grey shirt on over his head, Naruto collapsed on the couch cushions that were stacked where the broken couch had once stood before becoming a part of his nightly door barricade. A light layer of dust exploded up as he plopped down on the cushions.

Curling on his side, he listened to the wind, to the murmur of people passing by outside. He heard the water running somewhere in the building, probably below him in the apartments that were more populated and that had hot water. He watched his fingers curl and uncurl and was reminded of his teammates. Sakura, who's hand had been damaged on their trial, and of Sasuke, who's loneliness and desire for strength was relatable. 'Wonder how they are doing.' He didn't realize when he began to see them more then space as well. Sasuke, Sakura, Anko, and to a lesser extent Kakashi and the Hokage; all of them were no longer just space wasting nothings, but people; people that mattered to him. People that he did not want to be replaced by nothing, by useless space; they were important to him. And now Ino could be tossed into the mix, but he wasn't sure how he'd classify her.

A timid knock on the door brought reality crashing in on his revere. His hand on a blade, he crouched behind the door and listened. The knocking came again, soft, timid even. He pulled the door a couple centimeters, "Who is it?" he called out.

"Naruto, it's Ino, can I come in?" she sounded tired. Against his instincts he opened the door enough for her to squeeze in, and once she was through he closed the door and turned, making sure she was always in view.

"What do you want?" mixed feelings made his voice harsher then intended. Her before him stood the girl who had snuck into his small list of people, and a creature that he needed to decide where she fit and why; but at the same time this was the girl who walked his mind, who knew his secrets and pains. Then he recognized her condition, and led her to the cushions on the floor. "And what did you do wrestle a bear?"

She snorted and collapsed upon a cushion with a great full sigh.

"Almost. Hokage-sama wants the teams tested much like yours was, though slightly more monitored." He listened as he took in her appearance. She was covered in a thin layer of dust and standard travel grime, but there was blood caked into her wrappings, some of which seemed to be newer and for stopping bleeding rather then her odd fashion sense. Her shirt was torn and bloodied and showing a fair amount of flesh, but she didn't seem to be reacting in the way the he would have expected from her. Her skirt like garment, for he wasn't really sure what one would call it, though he was sure if he called it a loincloth of sorts she'd strike at him, was also tattered. But most notable was her hair, her once long silky hair was short, the edges just brushing her jaw line, and tangled and red by her left temple where blood had tried on her face and hair.

"Nice sex hair." Tact is for chumps. Shocking again, she smirked running a hand through her ravaged locks.

"You like it?" she laughed as he seated himself across from him. "I can't decide if I'm devastated or if I'm okay with it, but regardless it was time for a change." She looked at her feet before meeting his eyes again. "It was hard." She mumbled. "I had asked Sakura was the price of being a shinobi worth it if it changes us so much; forcing us to grow fast, to kill, to even die for people and ideas that are not always our own." She looked up at the ceiling.

"What do you think Naruto?"

"It's all I have and it's all I've ever known. Look at my memories, what else is there for me?" she grimaced but looked him in the eye.

"I can't get you out of my mind Uzumaki. But that's why I asked, if yours is a life of pain and loneliness, why fight for those who hate you?"

"Because it pisses them off. Who better to save them over and over then the thing that they fear and hate? It drives them mad."

"Naruto…there is something else. Not just your memories, but you've been on my mind a lot and I wanted to say I'm sorry." She held her hand up stopping his interruption, and again to his surprise she weathered his glare and continued. "Please, there is something…dangerous, something…feral about you that draws me in, like a moth to flame. I…I want to be with you Naruto." 

"Guilt that's all it is."

"Wha-?"

"It's guilt; you feel bad for the way you treated me because you never knew how I grew up or what I held within me. You feel bad for breaking into my mind and learning everything there is about me, and so you want to make it up to me from guilt and pity. I don't need that! I don't need false reasons or you pity!" he snarled.

"That's not it you idiot!"

"So you feel no guild at all? You don't care for the way you made me suffer and hurt all those years?"

"No! Stop that and listen to me!" She lunged and sat on his chest, pinning one arm behind his back and the other she held down with her knee. They shouted at each other, the pains and trails of their experiences being thrown into each other face without even hearing what they other said.

"I want you!" It hit him like a blow to the face. Wetness hit his face as she leaned over him, quietly crying and softly hitting his chest. "I-I want you…only you. You made me realize what life really is, what is really out there." The force on his arm lessened as she relaxed and slid off him to his side. "You make me feel like someone sees me, and not just some girl, some useless space, another kunoichi to be tossed into the nameless sea that is often female Genin. You see me Naruto, and I see you."

Slowly he sat up looking at her bowed head, her quiet sobs that shook her shoulders. He felt a tightening within his chest and a thickness in his throat made speech impossible.

"Please, give me a chance, I don't want to be a nameless face, I want to be me; I want to be with you, for you."

"Can you handle it?" She looked up into his calm eyes. "Can you handle all the baggage that comes with me? Can you tune out the words that I still can't block?" She nodded. He reached out and pulled her into his arms allowing her to lean back into his chest as he rested his chin in her tangles hair. "I don't know anything about all this; I've never had a friend let alone this."

"Don't worry about that. It doesn't matter, because you will always be you." She closed her eyes and leaned into his warm body.

So much of it was wrong, very wrong, and he was scared. This was new, this was different, such a large jump in the social interactions he was used too. And yet, holding her in his arms, gently rocking her drowsy body, felt right; like it was the only thing that mattered anymore.

Ino was happy, she was accepted for who she was and not the broad generalizations of all the kunoichi of her class. Sure her parents would not be happy, as a matter of fact they would be furious, but they could kiss her ass. She learned a lot from that trail, and she was damned to forget all that she learned just because her retired father or civilian mother thought they knew what was best for her. 'Only I know me best.'

Life was short, especially for ninja. And the reality of what was really out there showed her that she needed to get a reign on her life and the things that she wanted. If she could be on a mission where mistakes can be made that would end her life, there were things that she wanted to have experience before she died. Love, content, happiness, and a sense of accomplishment, sex, and many other things that there could be precious little time left.

"Naruto?" His chest vibrated with his voice.

"Yes?" she stifled a yawn.

"Can I stay here tonight, I'm so tired…"

"Sure thing." She felt him adjust his grip and then he lifted her up and placed her on her feet. "But shower first." He went to the back room and came back with a pair of shorts and a T-shirt plus a small towel that was dry and clean. He handed them to her. "I trust you can remember where the bathroom is and how long it takes for the water to become ice?" She nodded and headed to the bathroom.

It was weird remembering someone else's memories, but they sure were useful at times, though more often then not it was just disorienting. She quickly scrubbed the grime from her body, and the blood from her face and hair. She got out just before the water turned frigid. Looking in the broken mirror, Ino liked her hair. It was edgy in a way, the way it looked like it was always a mess, yet out of the way. The one strand was still longer, but she liked it, it was a reminder of the old her, the her that grew up within a three day period.

Slowly she fought her sore body into the clothes that Naruto had provided, though she had no panties, she shrugged and slipped into the shorts, the bundles of her ruined clothes under her arm as she left the room.

Naruto took her clothes from her and placed them in a bag which he tied shut and placed near the door by her sandals. Patiently, he guided her to the mattress that was on the floor, nestled into the corner where the drafts where minimized. Exhausted Ino collapsed on the mattress, her back to the wall and looking up at him. Naruto, tired himself, made sure his home was sealed and as safe as it could be, and laid down next to the other blonde, who immediately moved closer to his side for warmth.

"You'll stay with me in the winter."

"Oh I will, will I?"

"Yes…you apartment is cold in now, how can u stand…the…win..ter…" her breathing slowed and she curled into his side asleep. Naruto looked at her sleeping face, his mind a jumble of thoughts and feelings. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he didn't mind having a warm body to hold, or to share his home with. He never had a guest before.

When morning rolled around, and the pale morning light pushed through the cracked shudders and bared door, Naruto woke, rested and comfortable for once in his life. Checking the small clock on the floor, he stood slowly, making sure not to wake up Ino. He stripped and began dressing in his mission gear, his dark form-fitting clothes and he carefully placed his darkened blades into their spots within his clothes. Tightening a few buckles, he jumped lightly, and satisfied that none of his gear made a sound scrawled a note to Ino that he'd see her later and that he was running late. As a second thought he added that she could help herself to his food and shower as long as she locked up before she left.

His team was waiting for him in their meeting spot. Sasuke nodded to him as he approached and Sakura smiled at him. In silence they waited for their late sensei, patient and calm. When Kakashi did show up, they stood and walked to him, anticipation easy to read in the Jounin's perspective. Naruto's heavy breathing gave him away, Sakura's clenching of her damaged hand, and Sasuke's intent look gave away their want for a mission worth their time.

"Team work training, use any force necessary. Your target has a set of points he must cross; if you do not detain him and obtain all the info you can from him, you fail, and low ranked missions will be your friend. Succeed and we see the Hokage about a mission immediately after. You have three hours." He tossed a scroll at their feet showing a map of the forest trails surrounding the village. "You have an approximate trail, detain him. Begin."

Iruka was wondering why Kakashi said to use borderline lethal force, his Earth Clone was trashing the children with relative ease. He didn't see the point in it all, even if they had passed the trail, there was just no way they were that strong. Sakura was just a girl after a brooding boy and they were teamed up with an enigma; regardless he didn't see how they could pose a threat to him.

He rushed along the trail, hitting the next checkpoint and then heading for the last one. The trail widened out and the trees seem to close in over the trail, but he couldn't feel the Genin team anywhere. Overwhelming wrongness was the only thing that saved him. A silence had settled over the forest and his peripherals caught slight movement off to his left. He realized the trap right as he stepped into it. Flinging himself backwards, the ground under his foot exploded, shooting fragments of metal into the air.

As he shook the dust from his vision, Sasuke burst from the undergrowth to the left, already finishing a chain of hand signs and inhaling. Iruka jumped up into the large branches just as the fireball hit the ground where he had stood before. 'Kid's faster then I remember.' Sasuke was in his face in seconds, launching into flashy combat moves that contorted his own body into odd positions, tempting the Chunin to strike his strange openings. As soon as he went for one opening, a blade passed through his calf, fast and severing his hamstring. Turning to face his new target, cold blue eyes meet his own; so cold and strange on the face of a child. It shocked him so bad, that he stood there stupidly staring as the blonde pushed his dirk into the meat of his shoulder.

He snapped back into action; falling backwards he straight kicked the blonde with his working leg, sending him back a few feet. Sensing danger, he threw up his forearms and stopped a vicious axe kick from connecting with his face. Cold black eyes stared down at him. Quickly, Iruka rolled to the side dodging more attacks from the Uchiha, but once again had his back to Naruto. Running through hand seals, he summoned his Earth Clone who engaged the blonde boy as he turned to face Sasuke. He didn't even sense her when she hit him. One second he was barely standing on his ruined leg, the next he was lying on his side, vision swimming dangerously.

A small hand balled up his shirt and lifted him to his feet, and he saw iced over jade eyes. Cold, calculating; this was not the Sakura he knew. His confusion and horror was leaving him incapable to fight them off. He had taught them and they had laughed and played and now here they were, killing him in the forest around his home village. His eyes widened when she pulled her arm back and felt a chakra surge before she broke his jaw and cheek. 'That's…like a primitive…chakra enforced hit…of…Tsu-' She lifted him and hit him again, blood splattering across her knuckles.

"Search him." Her voice was soft but demanding, and like steel. He was aware of a shadow over him, rummaging through his pockets and taking his weaponry and headband as well as anything he had in his pockets.

"Naruto, hold a blade to his throat, while Sasuke ties him up." Iruka was vaguely aware of cold steel against his throat, pressing uncomfortably into his flesh.

"Got the scroll." Sasuke's voice was also quiet, it was hard for him to focus on the voices through the pain. "Naruto can u bind the leg?"

"No." Sakura nodded and walked over wrapping his ruined calf. Once he was wrapped they bound him and tossed him on his side, then went through his possessions with care and skill he had never scene in a Genin team before. They worked like a Chunin team, they complimented each other, and always someone had a direct view of him and was able to remove him should he make a sudden movement. It was horrifying. After a few short minutes, they gathered up the contents of his pockets and pack, and dragged him into the woods where they let off a flare. Kakashi-san appeared.

"Report." They told him of all they had learned from testing his Clone and tracking him, as well as what his "mission" had been from all that was on him. Kakashi nodded to them, but told them they should have searched him at a different location from the conflict, but otherwise they had done well. They left together and then the silver haired man turned to Iruka.

"I told you to use lethal force Iruka-san." He tossed the teacher over his shoulder and walked to the hospital.

"They're children…how could this happen?" he breathed through his ruined face.

"They're not children. They are ninja. War will be upon us soon; it is time to wake up. This sleepy village will know the pains of war and death again, and those children will fight and die for out cause and our people. In times of peace we often forget what it is like to be a ninja. You must train again Iruka, and you must learn to put aside your feelings for them. You will kill children in this war, and if you hesitate like that, you will die." The lazy man was so calm and so sure, that Iruka could do nothing but let oblivion take him as he was carried to the hospital.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "How is you're resolve little Iruka? They know what must be done, but will you survive the times that are to come?"

"Haruno, Uchiha, Uzumaki; escort this man to his home village, C rank, Kakashi is back up if needed. He'll be patrolling near your missions location. Tazuna-san, these ninja will be your guards." He swallowed, having watched the children destroy the man through the orb on the old man's desk. "Dismissed." They bowed low to their lord and motion for Tazuna to follow them.

Ino stood before her own home, gathering her courage. She walked in and was embraced by her sobbing mother and proud father. They had heard all about his mission and how she had been able to complete it all; but even they noticed the change within her. She didn't jump and squeal with joy, but smiled and seemed to look take everything in, like she was expecting an attack even in her own home.

"There is something I have to tell you," she mustered her resolve, she would not back down now, not ever again. It was her life, and she would live it the way she deemed fit. A ninja's life was short and violent, but she would control that violence with a iron fist. "I've chosen Naruto as my lover," it was like a punch to their face; a feral grin split her features. "So get over it."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto stood at the front gate, patiently waiting for the rest of his team and the client to arrive before they would leave. Kakashi would be on a mission near by and by using a chakra pulse in the wireless communicators around their throats, Kakashi would be there in a matter of minutes to assist the Genin. Unable to seal all his gear in the small storage seals on his person, a small pack, matching on colour with his garb, was pushed as flat as it could be against his back, keeping his profile slim.

His teammates and the client, an older man with graying hair and beard by the name of Tazuna, were walking slowly towards the gate. Sakura's look of barely concealed disgust alerted him to the disposition of their client and he sighed.

"We ready?" he asked as they pulled near. Sasuke nodded but said nothing.

"Yea we're ready, but we have to wait for Kakashi-sensei, he was supposed to meet us before we left." Sakura frowned. "He better not be late…" she grumbled darkly.

Someone landed behind Naruto, a unfamiliar chakra signature, and the group acted immediately. Naruto rolled forward as Sasuke closed in on the unknown and Sakura maneuvered into a position to block Tazuna and support her team.

"Hold on hold on! Jeez Sarutobi-sama was right, you guys probably wont need my help at all." The Genin stood down; at least easing out of a visible combat readiness. "My name is Daisuke and I will be your mission backup. Kakashi was called into something a little more serious so I will be here to assist and give advice when asked."

They said nothing but Sakura nodded her affirmation as they looked him over. He was young, not as young as they were but young nonetheless, anywhere from 17-19 years of age; Chunin most likely. Light brown hair, hazel eyes, a few nondescript scars, standard gear and garb; dependably average.

"Right, Daisuke-san, I am Sakura, this is Sasuke, Naruto, and our client Tazuna-san." She gestured to each in turn. "We'll head out right away; I intend to get as much distance as possible this afternoon before we have to set up camp." She turned to Tazuna. "You will let us know when and if you need to rest, we will need to know that you will be able to move effectively when and if the proverbial shit hits the fan." The feral grin she gave the man was not to friendly.

"Excellent, well lets get to it Sakura-san, I'll take mid with the client and let you handle it unless there is something you'd like to hear from me." Daisuke smiled and stood near the client, who visible relaxed at the calm young mans proximity.

They traveled for three hours, following the main trade routes at a civilians traveling pace. Sakura had worried about Tazuna keeping up the same pace for long periods of time but he held up fine and at times demanded that they skip little breaks they provided for him. Sasuke and Naruto took turns scouting ahead of the group and spreading out into the woods on either side of the route, just in case there was something out there.

Clients lie, they lie all the time in order to get assistance at a lower fee then what they really needed; and often that was death of proud and inexperienced shinobi. Because of this they would be over cautions, almost to a fault. They had passed their trial and they would not lose face for their village nor their team by letting something stupid or unexpected ruin everything. Sakura knew something was up; every time on of her teammates left Tazuna's eyesight he stiffened up and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief every time they returned.

Sasuke returned after his scouting run, a puzzled look on his face.

"When was the last time if rained?" Naruto shrugged, but Sakura answered.

"A week ago I think; why?"

"There is a puddle off to the side of the road. At first I thought it was because of recent rain and the slope of the road causing it to pool on the sides, but if it hasn't rained then it could be a trap."

"We could go around," Sakura mused. "better safe than sorry."

"If it was a trap and we never come by, wouldn't they just try and take us from behind when we least expect it?" Naruto voiced his concern.

"Shit, you're right. We'll we need to make sure it's a trap then, which means we have to go by and hope we can take who ever is waiting for us."

"They might not even be waiting for us…" eyes flickered to their client. They slowed their pace as they thought through the situation, weighing pros and cons, seeking the viable answer that would have the smallest chance of failure.

"Clones." Sakura and Sasuke looked to their smaller teammate. Recognition flared in their eyes. "See if they attack the clones and who they attack, then from ambush eliminate the threat if there is one."

"Alright let's do it. Daisuke, please watch over Tazuna while we find out what we have ahead." The young mane nodded to the girl, making hand signs, and sending his doppelganger with the Genin. Quickly they made their own and Sasuke made one that turned into a replica of Tazuna. Sending the images ahead, the Genin spread out and took to the woods around the road getting into position. Sasuke and Sakura were behind the puddle a distance and Naruto was across the road from them. They didn't have to wait long for "them" to walk by the puddle.

Naruto and Sasuke's images walked by; nothing from the puddle. Daisuke walked past and still nothing. Then as "Tazuna" came in line with the puddle, chakra spiked and two shinobi launched from the puddle only to pass through the image of Tazuna and spin around knowing they were screwed.

Sasuke and Sakura moved to engage, a screen of shuriken getting the attention of the two shinobi. They turned and attempted to capture the Genin with their chain, blocking and parrying the flying projectiles. Sasuke leapt up and ran through hand signs that were most familiar to him, inhaling a deep breath of air. Sakura leapt back throwing more shuriken at the pair. A massive fire ball launched from Sasuke and the pair leapt back to avoid the attack, only to meet their death. Naruto rushed, only using the strength of his body to close in fast and undetected, his long thing blade slid into the shinobi's skull at the base of his skull with ease. He shuddered once then died, his weight pulling on the chain the connected to the two shinobi together.

The enemy ninja released the chain the connected them, and spun on the blonde hoping to scratch him with poisoned claws before he could leap away from the kill. Reflexes saved him from being impaled by projectiles thrown by the other two. He rolled back and launched at the Sakura hoping is sudden change in target would throw them off.

He closed in swinging a vicious right with his claw, in his head there was no way a fresh kunoichi could block the blow.

Sakura read; she read a lot. She also happened to stumble across some scroll from her idol in the library, in a dusty forgotten room she had been cleaning. One thing she had begun to teach herself was to be able to infuse her attacks with a bit of chakra giving her far greater strength then her body could produce. She could throw a punch with the strength of a high Chunin, not nearly as impressive as the great Tsunade, but damn it was impressive for a new Genin.

With her left forearm, Sakura tossed the right hook away and wide, and followed through with a devastating right of her own, feeling the ribs she truck crack as the enemy's momentum was halted and then reversed, pushing him back a meter and half. Sasuke's axe kick to his head killed him, wearing a stunned expression on his face.

Daisuke came upon the Genin, going through the unknown shinobi's possessions. Tazuna paled as they neared the trio. Sakura walked to the two as Naruto and Sasuke continued their search and made ready to remove the bodies.

"They attacked the image of Tazuna. Probably high Genin to Chunin level enemy shinobi, eliminated without trouble thanks to the surprise factor." She turned cold eye upon the client. "We will continue along the missions parameters, though your dishonesty has been and will be officially noted Tazuna-san. Please tell us everything you about the current situation so that we may better defend you." Though her words were polite and respectable, her tone spoke of a quiet rage, clearly lying to this girl was a large mistake.

The messenger hawk arrived at sunset, perched in the open window. Sarutobi walked over the bird and retrieved the message. It was a report from Daisuke, mentioning the lies of Tazuna, which he had already suspected, the actions of the Genin when faced with enemy shinobi, and they're resolve to push on and complete the mission. He nodded to himself. He sat back down at his desk, packing his pipe and lit it with a small Katon Jutsu. He leaned back with a content sigh. Some times one had to just sit back and let the pieces think for themselves.

They were smart kids, and they had passed the trial, one that was beyond the scope of what should have happened, and he had faith in their judgment and skills. Plus Daisuke was there should things get a little hairy. Sarutobi couldn't see this Gato as a person who had enough influence and power to get the high ranking Missing Nin of the area. Even Missing Nin had standards, especially the high ranked ones.

He blew smoke rings into the air, eyeing the files and mission reports on his desk. What he wouldn't give to be in the field again. Ah well, that was a life time ago, and he would do what he could to keep his village safe, even if it was through paper work and speeches to the troops.

The boat ride across the river was quiet, and the Genin were tensed and ready for anything their paranoid minds could think of. They had made good time, even after agreeing to move off the roads and followed lumber and game trails. Tazuna, though a little worn from the increased pace and lack of regular sleep, kept up the pace and they managed to make it to the boat on the previously set up time and date, and for that he was grateful.

Once they reached the far shore, Naruto and Sasuke immediately spread out into the area scouting, shadows sliding through the undergrowth and fog. They returned shortly, and they moved into the mist, Tazuna pointing out the way from the middle of the formation. Daisuke, whose countenance was usually cheerful and almost child like, was severe, something was off with the mist, and he heard no birds or insects, nothing at all, not even Tazuna's civilian steps on sticks and gravel.

The Genin noticed the look, and pulled the formation a little closer in the event they should be under attack. Normally grouping together was a bad idea when under attack, but wit ha civilian, they had to keep close to be able to move him should they have to and block his body with their own. Sasuke and Naruto spread to the front and back should a replacement with the client should they need to get him out of the combat immediately.

Daisuke sensed that attack at the last minute, and managed to slow the massive blade with a kunai, his eyes wide at the power and size of the man before him. Momochi Zabuza, a foe they didn't stand a chance against. Naruto and Sasuke engaged Momochi with Daisuke, even working together they couldn't land a hit on the man nor could they take control of the fight, being pushed slowly farther away from Sakura and Tazuna. They realized this but none of them could safely disengage to regroup nor could they force him back towards the two.

Sakura stood, kunai in hand, before the trembling client, her right hand reached back and laid flat against his side, should anything happen she would be able to move him and defend, keeping him behind her at all times. She saw their enemy, a name she had read about, and knew that if they managed to walk away it would either be a miracle or he would have killed Tazuna. Fear surged within her once, but she crushed it. This was the life she had chosen and she would die doing her job.

A vicious kick sent Naruto off into the surrounding trees, where he crouched waiting to use his assassination skills to get in unnoticed for a fatal blow. Sasuke maneuvered behind the large man and tried to work with Daisuke in keeping the man still so Naruto could hopefully get a good hit in. Sasuke was forced to jump back to avoid a full swing of the huge blade, and watched in horror as Daisuke attempted to block the full powered swing when his footing lost hold. Daisuke knew he was dead as soon as he lost footing; he was unable to dodge but he sure as hell wasn't going to die staring stupidly, he moved to block, throwing his entire body weight against the blow.

With unbelievable strength, Zabuza altered the hold of his blade swing over the block and back around faster then anyone thought possible with such a large weapon. It bit, deep into Daisuke, severing his spine and turning him to jelly. With a laugh he jerked the blade loose and exploded into motion towards Sakura.

"No!" Both boys moved to intercept, but there was no way, they were to far and to slow. Sakura faced death in the face, she threw Tazuna to the side, but was shocked when a kick threw her away from the man, Zabuza's blade seemed slow to her brain, she knew what she had to do. Throwing all her chakra into her legs, she nearly flew into Tazuna, who stared at the blade in acceptance of his death. Her right arm flung out as she punched the stunned man in the side, tossing him a like a rag doll out of the blade's path.

Red sprayed into the air, and a shrill scream echoed across the mist and lack. Rage, at his own inaction, his own weakness and his inability to do his master proud, Naruto grabbed the power his Master bestowed upon him, and in his fury, rushed the large man. Sasuke suddenly could see everything slower, and he knew what had happened. He refused to let his new surrogate family die while he sat there helpless, not again.

Zabuza turned to intercept the androgynous blonde and the brunette, who he now noticed was an Uchiha, but his dearest weapon, Haku intercepted them, ice mirrors trapping them within his technique. He turned back to the girl, sobbing on the ground, her arm clutching the shoulder, her other arm a meter away, he walked to the old man, who lay on the ground balanced on his elbows as he stared at the injured girl, the girl who had saved him at the expense of herself.

"Kill me and leave them." his voice trembled but he would not see children suffer because of him.

"You are the mission's objective, not them. Should they attack when I am finished they will die." Tazuna nodded at the gruff voice, and stood before the tall man.

Sakura stood, her balance was off, she vomited in pain and struggled to moved, his guard was down, she could do this! Gripping her blade in her remaining arm, she lunged, clumsily at the man, who backhanded her away, spinning into the dirt, landing on her wound.

The blade was faster then Tazuna's cry at Sakura's plight. He was suddenly vey very short looking up at the sky, a look of confusion on his face. Zabuza picked up the severed head. "Haku, mission complete, release them."

Raging the two other Genin were crouched over their fallen teammate, trembling in rage and possibly fear.

"My mission is over, yours has failed, take her and go." He commanded. The blonde androgynous Genin, snarled as red chakra began to form around him, he tensed waiting for the lunge; he would cut this Genin in half before he could reach him. The Uchiha placed a hand on the kids shoulder. Immediately he leaned back on his heels, watching Zabuza as he backed away to the other ninja. "Hurry or she'll die." The other Missing Nin placed a scroll on the ground; he opened it and revealed medical supplies, before they vanished.

They waited two minutes before they moved. Sasuke rushed for the scroll and ran back to Sakura. Naruto rolled her over, infection was likely to begin. They built a fire, and placed a blade within the flames. Sakura, though her vision swam in pain, knew what was going to happen. She read enough to know that she need immediate medical attention to reattach her arm with full function. It was gone now. Gently they placed a stick, thick and wrapped in cloth into her mouth; she bit down and managed to nod. Sasuke grabbed the blade, and pressed the glowing end to her cleaned wound.

It was raining, large drops of clear liquid, it had been for two days, two days that Tazuna should have returned. Tsunami continued to look out the window, fear gripped her heart in icy cold talons. Inari sat in her lap, watching and waiting. He couldn't lose another person to this conflict. It would break him. Down the road three figures appeared through the gloom and rain. Dark smudges against the grey background. Her elation died when as they got closer, she noticed they were children, and they carried some thing between them.

"Inari, go to your room please." The boy, confused, complied with his mother's wishes. Tsunami waited until she heard his door closed before she rushed out the door and into the rain.

Before her stood three children; a girl, a boy, and another one that she couldn't tell from appearance alone. The boy, was bloody and bruised but supporting one end of a stretcher. The blonde was at the other end, also covered in blood, and battered. The girl, was pale, and unsteady on her feet, but most notably covered in blood, her entire side that was turning away from her was covered in dried blood, soaked into her clothes. The rain made it look as though she was still bleeding. She straightened, and Tsunami gasped, she was missing an arm! A child stood before her, covered in blood and missing an arm! She placed at hand to her mouth, fighting back sobs and the urge to vomit.

They placed the makeshift stretcher on the ground and stood on either side of the girl, placing a hand on her to help her balance.

"T-Tsunami-san?" she inquired, her voice rough and painful, as if she has spent a great deal of time screaming in agony, and by the looks of it she had. Tsunami nodded, her eyes now on the stretched.

"We're sorry, we…failed. Tazuna-san is dead. You will not be charged, nor will the dishonesty of the mission be recorded." She barely heard the words. On the stretcher was a man sized body, missing a head, and wrapped in a blanket. She knew who it was, and collapsed to her knees. She was vaguely aware of the pink haired girls swaying and slurring words.

"We ran out of scrolls, so we improvised." A bubble of blood made its way from her lungs to her mouth, she spit away from the distraught woman. She shook her head slowly to clear it and tried to talk again, confusion on her face as she couldn't seem to get her body to work properly. She began to fall, but Sasuke caught her.

Tsunami stood, "Come inside, you need medical attention, and food." When Sakura shook her head, Tsunami used her stern mother's voice. "You will come inside if I have to drag you!" They almost laughed at her, almost.

"Thank you." Sasuke spoke up. The weary group, Sakura leaning against Tsunami, the other two lifting the litter, they moved into the house.

Naruto sat in form fitted shorts and shirt, cleaning his blades on the floor. Sasuke sat in the corner eyes on the door and window in the room. Naruto watched over Sakura would lay on a futon, a fever already halted in its rush to burn her alive. Tsunami has fetched a local healer, who was willing to help the children who had fought to save the people and Tazuna.

'Master, I have failed you. We failed.'

**Yes you have. You will rectify this situation. Kill the Gato. Make it worthy of my power.**

'Yes my Master. It will be so.'

"We will kill the Gato." Naruto stated out loud. He looked to Sasuke from the corner of his eye, the Sharingan already spun and an evil grin came across the boys face.

"Y-yes…he will pay…arm AND leg…" Sakura's feverish voice confirmed the statement.

"Guerrilla tactics; we'll kill them all. Every last one…" is was not a threat, but a promise. Tsunami, who listened from outside the door, shuddered, what could make children like this? She wept silently in the hall. For Inari, for Tazuna, for herself and the village, but also for the children, who were clearly no longer children, not fully. Such is hatred's resolve, the hatred of failure, they would free the villagers, and take their hatred in cuts and stabs upon the body of their ire; Gato.

Tsunami walked away, hearing the singsong voice of Naruto, "There's no where to hide Gato-kun, Sakura has an arm to steal from you!" The rain was loud, it was cleansing, and it was the tears of hundreds, but hidden within, hope, a terrible evil hope, flickered.

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, very busy. Ending is a little sloppy, and I'll say ill go back and fix it, buuuut, probably wont happen, but hey ya never know.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: To the few who have shown an interest in this story and have followed it since the start, I thank you! Life got a little nutty since the last update, and for that I apologize. From now on I fully intend to update with far less 'down time' between chapters. That being said, it is time to reveal the real story. **Hatreds Resolve** was a test of writing and a developmental task I used to create a history for the real story I wish to tell. And so, here will end, for now, this tale. But fret not, for I do intend to return to it at some later time to finish what I have started. However, if you wish to continue to follow where this all was going to eventually lead to, check out **Daughter of Flame and Blood. **

Daisuke, dead. Sakura, maimed. Mission, failed. And yet, hundreds of mercenaries under the control and influence of Gato, along with the man himself, were slaughtered. Sarutobi sighed. Aged hands rubbed the stress from his face, contemplating the actions of allowing the team to remain on active duty. The ancient Kage placed the file back on the old desk. He looked around the room, at the fading paint, the visages of previous leaders, the old furniture off to the side; all of it old by their own rights, seeming to mock the old man's inability to retire.

'My time is nearly up,' he thought, packing the end of his pipe. 'It is time for our enemies to know what they're dealing with.' Slowly he lit the pipe and after a long drag, blew small smoke rings into the air. "Enter." His eyes followed the fluid motion of the child soldiers, the young ninja who would be able to carry their own wait in the coming war.

"Your mission is vital to the village. You will be the first action against our enemies, the first official move of war." He paused taking another moment to enjoy the old pipe. "Sleeper mission, guerilla tactics; destroy supply dumps, eliminate officials, intercept orders, and supply your country with troop movements and other vital information." His gaze drifted across the three before him. They were ready, they had overcome the disasters of the past; they had bonded together in a way that none had in such a long time.

"Do you accept?" he barked suddenly. The child in the center stepped forward, the unspoken leader of the group. Her only hand clenched into a fist.

"Assassination and Sleeper Team 7 accepts the mission Hokage-sama." She vowed and saluted, jade eyes promising nothing but pain and death to her enemies. The two flanking her saluted their leader as well. Sarutobi sat back and smiled. It was not a kind smile.

"Good, show them my children, the will of fire, and how it burns."

The ancient hokage leaned back, looking out the window that the three had just left through. 'And so begins the first strike against the Sand and Sound alliance.' He smiled again and looked at the portraits decorating the wall. He nodded to each in turn. "The Professor, God of Shinobi, will lead his village to victory."

Naruto held his wife's hand as she tried her very hardest to crush the bones within his hand to dust. Her long pale blonde hair clung to her sweaty body. She lay before the might statue of their god, The Master; a huge likeness of nine tailed fox, sitting regal and before him, a likeness of Naruto at the age of thirteen. Ruby eyes of the statue glowed dully, a strange seal at the base of the statue pulsed.

Ino grimaced in pain, but continued to push the child out and into the world of the living. Her one armed best friend, kneeled between her legs, intent on the child that was partially out. A massive chakra spike from the statue, heavy and red, was the final encouragement given, and Ino, with a warlike shout birthed her first child to her new clan. Ruby eyes glowed with pleasure above as the small family was finally introduced to their newest member.

"It's a girl." The one armed young woman handed the messy infant to her father. He smiled, and brought the child to her mother. She was tiny, but strong. They could feel the heavy chakra that her small body held and new exactly what she would be and become.

"Welcome to family, Kagome." Ino purred. She handed the child back to her husband, and Naruto gently lift the child to the statue above. Ruby eyes flashed and Naruto brought his daughter near the seal on the base of the statue. He placed Kagome's hand on the seal. There was a flash, and a great voice spoke aloud and in their minds.

**Welcome to the world Kagome, Daughter of Flame and Blood.**

Small eyes snapped open, one sapphire, the other amethyst, and she gurgled and pat the seal twice before promptly curling into her father's chest and falling asleep.

Sakura smiled at the new family, "Yes, welcome indeed Kagome Uzumaki."

A/N: Yup, until I come back to this story it will now be considered on PAUSE. If you wish to see where this story will head, check it out. Kagome, Daughter of Flame and Blood. Peace my children.

D.I.


End file.
